


Symbiotic Limerence

by CrimesforJimmy



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26884411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimesforJimmy/pseuds/CrimesforJimmy
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki had been alone for years, rejected by the whole village, and resented for the monster inside him. To him this was reality and he'd begun to slowly lose faith in himself. That was until he met Sasuke Uchiha, a lonely boy the same age as him, someone with way too much expected of him. Was it fate that brought them together that night behind the rustling bushes?This is also posted on Fanfiction.net. I post there earlier because that's where I originally started writing this.I apologize for not posting a new chapter since, well, last year. This story will be going under construction before I post another update. It's in desperate need of fixing and a few details are going to be changed. Be on the lookout for updated chapters. I will delete this notice when the story is on the track I need it to be. Thank you for your patience.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Hyuuga Hinata/Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Neji/Rock Lee, Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: Sasunaru





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emerald_Queen21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_Queen21/gifts).



Chapter 1

The lights of the shop were dim, steam rose from bowls, and chopsticks dove into broth and noodles. Warm bodies, hints of the famous Ichiraku Ramen lingering on their breaths. A young blonde boy sat on a tall stool. His legs lightly swung back in the forth about sixth inches from the dusty floor. He quietly downed the remaining broth in his bowl and looked around. Only three other people sat in the shop with him. An old man and a small child sat on two stools next to each other two seats away from him. The old man chuckled at the boy as he clumsily lifted his bowl to his face, sloshing some of the soup onto his shirt. The other was a younger-looking man with his face in his hands on the other side of the shop. No steam lifted from his ramen as he watched the owner, Teuchi, and his teenage daughter, Ayame, laugh and talk as they tended to the kitchen. The young boy watched him, curiously and cautiously studying his face. The corners of his mouth rested in the state of a permanent frown. A long gash ran across his nose and his eyes seemed bored. The boy leaned closer and his stool creaked. He caught a glimpse of sadness and yearning. The man lifted his head from his hands and turned in the boy's direction. The boy jumped and he hurriedly jumped out of his seat. The stool toppled over with a loud clatter. The owner turned to see the boy running away.

"Naruto, you knocked over my stool!"

"Sorry, Mr. Teuchi." he rushed back and stood it back upright and took off once again.

"You didn't pay!"

"I'll pay you tomorrow!" Naruto didn't even look back as he ran down the street, he was too embarrassed. He mentally cursed himself and tapped the base of his palm against his temple. He slowed down to a jog, into a walk. The sky had gone completely dark, the only light coming from the lanterns hanging outside of local businesses. Only a few people walked down the streets. They passed him from all directions, keeping their distance and picking up their paces. Some passed him a glance, some passed him a nasty glare, and some completely ignored his existence. He let his head hang low and his eyes linger on his feet. He tried not to pay it any mind, but his heart ached.

Naruto continued down the street with his eyes on the ground for a few more minutes until he finally reached his apartment. He sighed and walked up the flight of stairs and to his door. "Finally back." Shoving his hand into his pocket, he fished around for his key. Suddenly his hand slipped out of the warmth of his clothes and into the cold, damp air of the night. He looked down, his hand slipped through a hole in his pocket and he realized his key must've fallen out at some point during the day.

He looked down at his old welcome mat. It was dirty and grimy and worn out from being trampled on for so many years. What used to be a rough material that easily cleaned shoes was now matted and no longer did its job. The word, 'Welcome' was faded and nearly illegible. That mat had been there for as long as Naruto could remember. He crouched down and lifted it up. It came up with slight resistance and various bugs and insects trickled out from their filthy home. Naruto jumped away as they fled for safety someplace else. He slowly and cautiously pulled the mat back up to reveal a mildly rusted key. When he picked it up a small spider ran from underneath, sending shivers down his spine. It dropped with a rough slap against the concrete. He clumsily shoved the key into the lock, but the key refused to go in. Then he remembered that he had locks changed a week ago. There had been some robberies nearby recently. He tossed the key to the side in frustration and made his way back down the stairs.

After a little bit of walking, Naruto had finally arrived at his destination, a small lake not too far from his apartment. He had spent many nights in the trees surrounding the lake, but more specifically in a small clearing where he laid out some leaves into a small cushioned area. He'd come here if he wanted to get away, or if he couldn't get back into his apartment, which happened quite a bit. Instead of normally heading to his patch of leaves, Naruto opted to walk down the dock that jutted out about 8 feet into the lake. Old wooden planks creaked under his feet, a light gust of wind rustled the leaves, and the water lapped at the dock. Anybody could see the clear water damage that weakened the dock. Only two people could be on it at once or else it would come tumbling down, sending anyone who stood on it into the chilled water below. Sitting down at the edge, Naruto glanced at the skies above. Stars twinkled and the moon cast a lovely gleam over the lake. When he looked down, he could see fish swimming about and turtles wading into the water or resting peacefully on the grassy shores. He observed the small creatures until he became tired and reluctantly left the dock and the fish and turtles behind. Crickets chirped in the bushes as he walked against the tree line behind the lake. It was all dense wood until he reached the middle of the wooded area. It suddenly became sparse and easier to see through, though bushes still obstructed Naruto's field of vision.

"I'll go check around for my key tomorrow," he sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the beginning, both Naruto and Sasuke are 9 years of age. They will not remain this age for the rest of the story. They will gradually grow older.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Naruto made his way into the clearing, eyes closed as he let the calming presence of nature surround him, inhaling deeply with a smile on his face. As much as he liked his warm bed in his comfortable apartment, he really did love it out here. He stretched and let out a long sigh, ready to hit the leaves. When he opened his eyes, he did not find the usual empty bed of leaves, cold and still. Instead, he found a frightened boy with tears running down his cheeks, sitting in the pile. They stared back at each other wide-eyed, both clearly startled by the presence of the other. The boy wiped his face and tried his best to suppress his sobs, but not even his best efforts could stop his small sniffles from escaping. For a while, neither of them moved or spoke. Naruto was growing increasingly nervous and he could tell the boy was as well. He cleared his throat, having finally built up enough courage to speak. Right as he opened his mouth the boy stood up. His face was red, his eyebrows furrowed, and a frown set in place. "Who are you?" The boy exclaimed, "Why are you here?" The only thing that seemed to penetrate his guard was his own glare. Naruto could practically feel the daggers in his chest.

"I should be asking you that!" The longer the boy glared the more Naruto's anger increased.

"This is my spot, I'm the only one who ever comes here! Have you been watching me?!" He tried to explain but the boy just kept throwing accusations. "You're here to fight aren't you!"

"Why would I want to fight some random guy? I don't even know you"

"It's happened plenty of times." Now Naruto was confused. Why would anyone try to fight a person they've never met before? Is he famous or something? Naruto looked him up and down. The boy had shiny raven hair, large black eyes, and pale skin. The position he was sitting in blocked Naruto's view from any signs of physical strength.

"Look man, I don't want to fight, alright? I've been coming here for 3 years now. I lost my keys and can't get in my apartment, I just want to sleep." The boy just continued glaring at him, making it clear that he did not care in the least.

"How come I've never seen you here then?" Naruto shrugged and let out a yawn. He moved forward, wanting desperately to lay down. The boy's eyes narrowed as he watched Naruto come closer. Just he reached the bed of leaves, the boy hissed angrily. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Laying down on the bed that I made," making sure to put extra emphasis on the 'I'. He was tired and honestly didn't feel like dealing with the jerk.

"You didn't make this bed!" Naruto stared at him dumbfounded.

"Then who did?" The boy looked around, obviously trying to think of something. He stood there waiting for an answer for what seemed like hours when finally the boy seemed to have a lightbulb turn on in his head.

"Obviously an animal! It was probably made for babies or something, that is until you decided to lay in it!" 'I must've imagined making this beautiful masterpiece' Naruto thought to himself sarcastically. He glanced at the boy before moving forward once more. He definitely wasn't going to let anybody tell him what he did and didn't make and he sure as hell wasn't going to let the boy prevent him from his sleep. As soon as his foot touched a single leaf, the boy swung at his knees. Naruto jumped back in shock. The boy was showing obvious signs of aggression, but he didn't expect to get punched in the knees.

Despite his previous statement, now he wanted to pummel the asshole into the ground. "What the hell man?! You wanna go?!" Naruto spat, ready to strike the jerk in the face. The boy smirked and stood up.

"You'd regret it." Now Naruto was realizing something. How bad he was at estimating. He stood at a good three inches taller than him, with toned arms, and his stance looked professional as if he trained for years. His eyes were trained on Naruto, picking up every minuscule movement, watching the slow increase in his breathing. If he made any sudden, unplanned movements, he'd get socked in the face. He was sure that he wouldn't win, but he wasn't ever going to admit that. The raven's fists were raised in preparation. Instead, he knew it was best if he went for the pacifist route. The boy threw a punch at the side of Naruto's head. He barely dodged it and threw himself at the leaves. He wanted to be embraced by the peaceful air of sleep, but it seemed the universe hated him right now. Thick fabric pressed firmly against his throat as he was yanked back roughly by the collar of his favorite jacket. The oxygen he so desperately needed struggled to get past. Warm breath fanned his neck and cold eyes glared into the back of his head. 'Who would've known the boy who was crying a second ago would be strangling me the next?'

He struggled with his words, "Let go of me," he paused mid-sentence to take a breath, "you bastard!" A harsh hiss sound and the pressure was lifted from his throat, but he was declining towards the ground below. Naruto landed face-first into the forest floor with a muffled groan.

"Whatever I don't need this," the jerk snapped before making his way out of the clearing, leaving him alone.

"I almost died over a bed of leaves."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the chapters in this story will most likely be short. it's part of my writing style, but hopefully, this means I'll be able to post more as well.


End file.
